international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 29
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Play My Drum" |pre = 28 |nex = 30 }} International Music Festival 29 is the 29th edition of the International Music Festival. It will be hosted in France after their victory by Cheraze with "Promets Pas La Lune". Location Lyon or Lyons (UK /liːˈɒn/ or /ˈliːɒn/;French pronunciation: ljɔ̃ ( listen), locally: lijɔ̃; Arpitan: Liyon ʎjɔ̃) is a city in east-central France, in the Rhône-Alpes region, situated between Paris and Marseille. Lyon is located approximately 470 kilometres (292 miles) from Paris, 320 km (199 mi) from Marseille, 420 km (261 mi) from Strasbourg, 160 km (99 mi) from Geneva, 280 km (174 mi) from Turin. The residents of the city are called Lyonnais. The municipality (commune) of Lyon has a population of 491,268 (January 2011) and is France's third largest city after Paris and Marseille. Lyon is the seat of the metropolis of Lyon, and the capital of both the Rhône-Alpes region and the Rhône département. The greater metropolitan area of Lyon, a concept for statistical purposes that is not an administrative division, has a population of 2,214,068 (2012), which makes it the second-largest metropolitan area in France after Île-de-France (Paris). The city is known for its historical and architectural landmarks and is a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Lyon was historically known as an important area for the production and weaving of silk. Since the late 20th century, it has developed a reputation as the capital of gastronomy in France and in the world. It has a significant role in the history of cinema due to Auguste and Louis Lumière, who invented the cinematographe in Lyon. The city is also known for its famous light festival, 'Fête des Lumières,' which occurs every 8 December and lasts for four days, earning Lyon the title of Capital of Lights. Economically, Lyon is a major centre for banking as well as for the chemical, pharmaceutical, and biotech industries. The city contains a significant software industry with a particular focus on video games, and in recent years has fostered a growing local start-up sector. Lyon hosts the international headquarters of Interpol, Euronews and International Agency for Research on Cancer. Lyon was ranked 19th globally and 2nd in France for innovation in 2011. It ranked 2nd in France and 39th globally in Mercer's 2015 liveability rankings. Bidding phase For the 29th edition, the IBU selected the venue together with France 3. Venue The Halle Tony Garnier is a concert hall in Lyon, France. It was designed by Tony Garnier in 1905. Originally a slaughterhouse, the building was renovated in 1987 and opened as a concert hall in 1988. With a capacity of nearly 17, 000, it is the third biggest venue in France after the Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy and the Park&Suites Arena. The original building opened in 1908 as a cattle market and slaughterhouse, known as "La Mouche". During World War I, the building was used as an armory until 1928, when it returned to a cattle market and slaughterhouse. The market and slaughterhouse closed in 1967. On 16 May 1975, the building was recognized as a Monument historique. In 1987, the City of Lyon hired Reichen & Robert and HTVS to renovate the slaughterhouse into a modern concert hall. The Hal opened in late January 1988. Format Semi-final allocation draw Running order draw Logo and theme Participating countries Fourty-six countries are competing in the 29th edition, most remarkable is the return of Egypt after a long absence. Returning artists Results Semi-final 1 Denmark, France and Turkey also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi-final 2 Austria, Norway and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other countries Active IBU members * : The country withdrew, mainly giving the last place in the 27th edition as a reason. * : AZTV withdrew due to missing the confirmation deadline. * : Despite a returnal confirmation, the participation is in question. * : CT announced their withdrawal on August 1. No reason was given. * : The country withdrew due to poor results. * : MRK might have to take a break due to financial difficulties. * : SMRTV announced their withdrawal on August 4, giving poor results and a lack of promotion as reasons for the decision. * : Due to the split into the four own states, the United Kingdom is forced to withdraw. Scoreboards 'First semi-final' '12 points in the first semi-final' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. 'Second semi-final' '12 points in the second semi-final' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. 'Grand Final' '12 points in grand final' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand Final. International broadcasting and voting spokespersons # Queen Elizabeth II. # Leona Lewis # Lillian Dalsgaard # Ardian Bujupi # Samir & Viktor # Vincent Niclo # Tatiana Usatii # RedOne # Márk Kátai # Lauren J Anny # Atifete Jahjaga # Esti Ginzburg # Honey # Mista # Elyas M'Barek # Francesca Michielin Juliana Parshuta Katrine Lukins Emelie Sandé Mirjam Weichselbraun Lilit Hovhannisyan Vaidas Baumila Nicky Byrne Tamta Myra Sky Hannah Peel David Bustamante O'G3NE Antonija Šola Max Barskih Natalie la Rose Maja Keuc Nicole Saba Bastian Baker Sakis Rouvas Maria Ilieva Murat Boz Jenni Vartiainen Tooji Steinar Christopher Elena Gheorghe Caroline Ithurbide Rayhon Maya Sar Jelena Tomasevic David Carreira Official Album Charts and certifications See also * International Music Festival